Opposite Spell
by animewabbit
Summary: Gray enters the guild thinking it would be like another day but why is everyone acting weird what happened. My first fanfic a better summary is inside, fanfic has some swearing and Gralu. I Hope you like Opposite Spell
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Gray was ready for another normal day at Fairy Tail. The only thing is a everybody in the guild have completely different personalities what happened to Fairy Tail. In Gray's P.O.V. Maybe Lucy's P.O.V.

This is my first fanfic of Fairy Tail please be nice with reviews. I don't own Fairy Tail. This idea popped in my head while reading a fanfic by **purplediva888. **I love Fairy Tail they kick butt like bosses. If you have ideas for the story please PM me. I tried to make and Erza and Lucy chibis on a chibi maker do you think the chibi for the cover of this story looks like Erza.

I walked into the guild ready for another ordinary day at fairy tail. I would get in a fight with Natsu have Erza break up the fight while Happy cheered for Natsu and Erza when she chased us. Lucy would be talking to Mirajane and have orange juice or morning tea. Then saying as if it was practiced Lucy would say " Gray clothes." which would shock me because I didn't even notice my clothes missing.

But when I open the guild doors everyone was the exact opposite of what they were like. Natsu didn't argue with me instead he gave me a hug and said "Welcome back friend. We saved you a seat." and smiled and walked away the was weird and it was kind of scary. And who was this "we" Natsu was talking about? I followed Natsu the way you follow a waitress to your table in a restaurant.

I looked around everyone was acting the opposite of their usual shenanigans. Cana wasn't drinking in fact she was at the table farthest away from the bar and was drinking water that was messed up it irked me. I haven't seen Cana drink water since we were 13.

When I walked to the table with Natsu I saw Erza sitting at the table Erza was acting timid and seemed scared of everyone and Erza wasn't eating a slice strawberry cheese cake and she is obsessed with strawberry cheese cake.

"What the hell happened here?" Erza looked up from the table and stared at me like I would bite her head off the way she used to with Natsu's dolls when we were younger.

" W-w-w-what are you t-talking about g-g-gr-gray?" Erza kept stuttering the question it was Erza's personality that was flipped over she would never stutter Erza was scary before but now timid I hate to say it but I sorta missed the old Erza. That was when everything went crazy.

Elfman walked in dressed in a pink long haired wig and a short dress that was far above his knees the dress was three sizes too small the sleeves were ripped the whole torso was shredded that must've been hard to put on. Then the reporter from sorcerer's magazine came up behind Elfman wearing a long yellow skirt wasn't his name Jason and squealed.

"Honey let's go have some brunch and go to the park for our COOL date to begin. COOL! Yahoo I'm a pretty mermaid. COOL! Maybe we could go back to your place I got new wall paper. Yahoo!"

"Let's go my Sugarplum and you're the prettiest mermaid ever and I'm the prettiest ballerina ever let's go dance at the ball." Elfman said in a shrill girly voice an twirled a couple times before leaving with his love.

I think I just vomited a little thinking about how they got together.

_What the hell Elfman is gay since when, I'm shock but not extremely surprised._ _Wait why does everyone have pink eyes._

Just than Wakaba got up on the table and shouted " I love my wife and don't smoke kids, my magic disgusts me I want to be a spokesperson against smoking but I'll first arrange a dinner for my family. I'm going to make my family happy. Master I'm going to go on a quest to destroy smoking habits."

When I walked past Juvia she was lighting fire to things and had a horror movie smile on her face and was laughing like a psychopath. Out of all the things I've seen today that was the scariest it got scarier when Juvia started chasing me with a lighter and gasoline. Juvia poured the gasoline in the cup and said drink so I ran away like a very scared Happy would, I ran away as fast as I could out of the guild to get away from the horror movie killer and pyromaniac Juvia and ran smack into Happy. But right now Happy should have be named Angry instead because when he saw me he said, " Well if it isn't a burning nude snow white but only uglier."

" Who are you calling ugly you son of an ugly bitch cat oh I just went there know tell me what hell is up with everyone and their fucking messed personalities and where the hell is Lucy? The only one that isn't as messed up in the guild is Juvia because she is still acting like a fucking crazy scary ass psychopath but still pretty messed up!" I shouted at Angry ( a.k.a. Happy)

" Shut the fuck up and quit your whining like a fucking _baby_ here have some candy wait I don't have any how 'bout I slap you with a fish instead what the hell I'll just slap you with the fish" Angry slapped me four times with the fish and said " Have you looked at the request board? If you want candy go steal some you ugly whore and find Lucy yourself." Angry sound pleased when he called me an ugly whore.

_What does the request board have to do with any of_ _this._ And I am not a ugly whore those only exist in movies Happy you dumbass.

All I could say is " Do I like a ugly whore to you no so go fucking steal candy from some children you ugly cat who can't even get a cat to share a fish with." With that I walked to Lucy's apartment with all my left over brunt barely dressed pride.

When I got to Lucy's apartment I thought one thing _what would Lucy be like if she was like the rest of the guild_ I sure as hell would like to know what happened and hoped Lucy was still sane if not I'm screwed and won't last a week who am I kidding I won't last 1 hour let alone a week.

When I opened Lucy's door she jumped on me with a book in her hand and attacked me one thing went through my mind _Natsu is my favorite person right now holy shit that's the thought running through my mind right now_. So I did what I would do I grabbed the book looked at the cover threw it when Lucy started to thrash so I held her down.

I gazed into her eyes I noticed her eyes were different her eyes changed they had a hint of pink. I remembered that everyone in the guild this morning they had fully pink eyes. But Lucy had a hint of pink this has something to do with personalities change Lucy was only partly effected so I did the stupidest thing I could think of I kissed her I feel like a baka right now. Then the strangest thing happened when I opened my eyes Lucy stopped thrashing then kneed me in the stomach and bit my shoulder. Startled I fell on the floor.

" What the hell are you doing in my apartment I didn't hear you come in so you better start explaining Gray."

" Well thanks for worrying about me Lucy you know the person who helped you and in turn got bit, Thanks."

When I got up and looked in Lucy's eyes there was no pink I hugged her Lucy hugged me back to say sorry for biting me. " So can you tell me was going on Gray."

"Yeah everyone in fairy tail had different personalities the only one normal was me, you had a little bit of pink in your eyes so you were a little different I guess. I came to see if you were different and then you attacked me when I came in. Everyone else had their personalities was flipped the only difference in Juvia was she was even more of a psychopath than before. So can you help me save the guild tell me what you remember before now I noticed those who's personalities have flipped the have pink eyes or a pink tint to their eyes like you did." I said.

" All I remember from before is when I entered the guild everybody was around the request board which was odd I thought I would have to ask Natsu what it was about when they said something I couldn't hear so I moved closer and heard some of what they said it was all the same then I don't remember the rest of what happened after that. That means the thing effecting the guild could be on the-"

"A request on the board" Lucy and I said in a unison.

"Let's go check the board Lucy."

" Wait a second Gray before we go let me say don't read it aloud we will tear it down and decode it when we get back to my house I didn't forget until I heard the words.

And with that we set off to save fairy tail.

What do you think this is my first fanfic tell me your option. I don't own Fairy Tail sadly if I did Lucy and Erza would have had a team battle against another guild and won because Lucy and Erza are kick ass awesome. If anyone has a good image I could use can you plz PM me with the link or the pic.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A curse has been cast on Fairy Tail to switch their personalities can Gray and Lucy reverse the curse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail if I did I could draw (just so you know I suck at drawing but I somehow have a deviantart.) I still don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya if I did I would be wearing the school uniform while typing this or am I, I'm not. I don't own The best student council anime. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

When me and Lucy got to the guild we headed straight for the request board. "What the hell is with the board ? " was all that I could say when I saw the board had the regular requests the guild got and a really big and colorful request of a spell on the board. I remembered not to read it aloud but it was so colorful I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Don't read just grab it and let's go." Lucy demanded in a hushed tone that caught Levy's attention. I've never seen Levy give a glare with this much annoyance and hatred to anyone, I mean I've seen her give the glare to a book she just finished before she threw it across the guild but that usually only happens 6 times a year sadly Natsu, Gajeel or I get hit and it hurts when it's a thousand pages hit the back of your head trust me, I still have a small indent in my head.

"What are you doing here Lucy, shouldn't you be shopping I mean considering the fact you blow all your money from jobs on clothes. I don't know why I'm talking to you it's not like I'm your friend because I'm not if anything we're enemies. What's this is Gray your new boyfriend makes sense because your both undesirable." Jeez I miss the old nice Levy this Levy has an even worst personality than that of a piranha I wouldn't be surprised if she ate someone.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I really hope I don't look like I'm going to cry because I feel like I may but, I can't let Levy know that what she said hurt me in any way or she will get a kick out of it.

You just don't want Gray to see you cry.

Shut up inner thoughts you bitch. Lucky me Gray was looking at Levy so he couldn't see me hold back my tears. I can't believe this is Levy's new personality as a sadist. Boy I sure hope Gajeel's personality is that of a masochist otherwise their supposedly non-existing feelings for each other is otherwise doomed.

"No, Levy why would I be shopping I'm not some ditzy blonde that only thinks about boys and cherry flavored lip gloss like some head cheerleader, That's only in books Levy. Also Gray and I aren't dating so get your head out of your ass it's not a hat and I thought Minerva was the full definition of an asshat." The whole time I was saying I felt awful saying this to my best friend but I needed to knock some sense into her. Still me and Gray impossible right.

Oh, please you like him just admit it oh and let's not forget how you described him earlier and in your book. Oh, those luscious lips remember those lips on our lips oh so enjoyable.

Shut up inner thoughts no fantasizing about his lips we're on a mission. And why I do I feel in the mood to sing and eat chocolate cake?

Wow we are so screwed up.

I know now back to work.

"Let's go Gray we have work to do." Is all I say before dragging him to the bar away from Levy, luckily Levy-Chan didn't follow us.

"Lucy why are we going to the bar?" Gray questioned as I was dragging him. "Sorry, Luce but now is not the time for booze."

"Before we leave we need to look for anyone not corrupted by the spell preferable helpful in this area and since Levy-Chan can't help us we are just about screwed." I stated and watched Gray to see his reaction to my idea and after he finished processing my idea he looked offended. "Not that you're not smart you just wouldn't know anything about this topic."

"Do you know anything about this area of expertise."

"A bit not a lot but Levy-Chan gave me a book that might help, do you know anything about this kind of stuff."

"No."

"See we need help now let's look for survivors Gray."

"Okay"

* * *

Time skip (cause I'm too lazy to write about it.)

After looking for a good 10 minutes me and Gray found Freed wasn't affected along with the rest of the thunder-god tribe. When we got back to my place to figure out this mess, right now Freed is asking me what happened.

"I came into the guild early to ask Erza to proof-read my story but, when I got there everyone was crowding around the request board and someone was reading something aloud I couldn't hear so I got closer that's all I remember until Gray helped me break the spell."

"Wait so let me get this straight someone was reading a spell to switch their personalities with a little more than half the guild present and you don't remember the part of the spell you heard or what happened when you were under the spell."

"Yeah that's how it happened but, don't forget those under the spell have pink eyes and if they have a pink tint to their eyes they are a little bit under the spell that flips their personality that's what happened to me."

"Hmm, give me the request I'll look at what the type of spell it is and figure out how to fix it. While I'm looking over the spell try to find more people who aren't affected or have barely any pink in their eyes okay. Oh, and Bickslow don't try rape or woo anyone while you're looking okay."

"I have never raped a person in my life." Bickslow shot back.

Bickslow looked extremely offended that Freed thought that, but he does look like a rapist in a way while his babies were shouting "Rape, rape!" behind him.

"Okay hear my roar let's go my S.O.S Brigade! Take that Haruhi my brigade are defiantly going to kick your ass when it comes to solving mysteries." I'm was so pumped and ready to go I didn't realize I said that until I looked at their faces. Crap did I say something wrong.

Yes you just admitted you're an otaku and a big fan of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Fuuuuuuck they must think I'm weird now you know you could have stopped me you bastard inner thoughts.

Why, it's more fun watching you struggle.

I just learned something Inner thoughts are a real bitch and mine in particular are bitchy and sadistic. I hope they don't ask me if I'm a closet pervert because I'm not I just like manga. Jeez can't a girl get a break.

Evergreen was the one to break the silence. "What the, we aren't the S.O.S brigade if anything we're the best student council and who said you could name the team."

"You've seen The best student council wasn't that extremely hilarious I died of laughter."

"I know I was laughing my butt off every episode."

"Ok ladies time to get serious no more anime talk."

"Shut up Freed we are having a serious conversation here!" Evergreen and I Shout while turning our heads turns him to glare.

Sweetie by look the on his face I think you two made him shit his pants. Haha

"Freed's right we should start looking."

"Fine Gray but Evergreen we are talking about anime later kay."

"Yes because I'm running out of animes to watch."

Yay mental happy dance, okay back on topic.

"Should split up teams just in case someone's personality makes them want to kill us."

"That would be smart."

* * *

Time Skip and Gray's P.O.V.

I'm so happy that I'm partners with Lucy, I've been wanting to talk to her alone but Natsu or Erza are always around maybe I can finally tell her I like her.

"Hey Gray can I ask you a question?" Crap is she reading my mind nah is it oblivious did I blush.

God you sound like a girl just act cool and she won't notice and answer her we're just standing there looking like Natsu when you ask him what 2+2 equals.  
(which is 4 by the way aren't I smart. just kidding)

Thanks inner self you're helpful for once, now what should I say?

God we're dumb say yes dumbass and close our mouth we're drooling.

Crap "Yes Lucy what did you want to ask me?" I hope I sounded cool right there.

"Do you think I'm weird for liking manga and anime?"

"No to me it makes no difference you're still the same Lucy to me."

"Thanks I thought you would find me weird, icky or gross but you didn't. So thanks." Then Lucy gave me a hug and I of course waste no time hugging her back. Then Lucy mumbles something I can't.

"I couldn't hear you, what did you say Lucy?" I pull back a little to see she has an extremely red face.

" I said..." Lucy's face gets even redder and starts looking at her dark brown shoes like that's all that she can look at.

* * *

The End for now

What did Lucy want to say I bet you all know what she is going to say but that's all for now.

I'm going to try to post the next and last chapter on tomorrow. Ciao for now.


End file.
